


Seduction by Oreo

by Kayim



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Community: mag7daybook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Vin Tanner would find it acceptable to sit in the middle of an ATF office complex and munch his way through an entire packet of Oreo cookies without offering so much as a nibble to anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction by Oreo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ladygarnett.

Only Vin Tanner would find it acceptable to sit in the middle of an ATF office complex and munch his way through an entire packet of Oreo cookies without offering so much as a nibble to anyone else, Buck thought to himself bitterly.

It wasn't that Buck particularly wanted a cookie, it was just that it irked him not to be offered. So, in a vain attempt to make himself feel better, he sat and stared at Vin, doing his upmost to make the sniper feel uncomfortable. He practiced his best Larabee glare. He sent evil thoughts telepathically. He imagined Vin choking on the cookie. But nothing worked.

Vin seemed to be completely oblivious to the thoughts in his teammates head. Hell, he was completely oblivious to everything around him. Buck wondered if he'd even drop the damn cookies if the fire alarm rang. He doubted it.

Vin had his own routine for eating cookies - something he took very seriously. Firstly, he nibbled off the top section, making sure that no trace of the brown remained on the white of the middle section. And then, with his tongue poking through his lips, he licked every inch of the middle from the bottom section. Buck watched, his eyes widening, as Vin's tongue circled the biscuit, darting in and out of his mouth like a snake tasting the air. He was determined not to allow any of the delicious middle to remain, pressing off the final stubborn parts with his finger, sucking it clean.

Swallowing hard, his initial disgust transformed into something much more complicated to explain, Buck realized that watching Vin eating Oreos may not be the best way to spend the day. After all, if Vin carried on like this for much longer, Buck knew he might never be able to stand up in public again...


End file.
